Various embodiments of steel constructions are known. As a rule, the steel constructions serve for supporting certain structural elements. One such structural element may be, for example, a working platform. However, in the case of a pylon, the structural element may also be a power cable. Steel constructions are, however, also used as towers of wind turbines. They then support the rotor of the wind turbine and generally also have a transmission and/or generator unit.
If the steel constructions are designed with the effect of a truss structure, load-bearing components, for example in the form of what are referred to as corner posts, have to be connected transversely or diagonally with struts or guys. There is therefore the need for suitable strut linkages which can if necessary serve additionally or exclusively for the fastening of guys.
Strut linkages in the form of what are referred to as cast nodes are already known. These strut linkages are designed as a cast part and are integrated into the steel construction at the required points. However, drawbacks of these strut linkages are their complicated and cost-intensive manufacturing and also their high weight.
In order to be able to save weight and therefore to form the entire steel construction more economically in terms of material and more simply, strut linkages have already been proposed which are welded onto the outer side of steel construction components. If the steel construction components are formed from a hollow profile with a comparatively thin casing in order to save on material and weight, only small forces can be removed via the strut linkages. Otherwise, during operation of the strut linkages, high stress concentrations occur bringing a reduced endurance limit. In addition, the strut linkages are composed of a multiplicity of individual parts which have to be welded in a complicated and cost-intensive manner to one another.
There is therefore a further need of optimization in respect of the configuration of the strut linkages and of the steel constructions.